jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose DeWitt Bukater
Rose DeWitt Bukater ('who later became known as Rose Dawson Calvert 1896-1996) is the heroine in Titanic and the love interest of Jack Dawson. In the film, she is portrayed by Kate Winslet and Gloria Stuart (Winslet played a younger Rose while Stuart played an elderly Rose). Early Life Rose DeWitt Bukater was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, in 1895 to Ruth DeWitt Bukater. She was born into a wealthy family. Not much is known about her father, other than the fact that he died while she was still young. According to Ruth, this left the DeWitt Bukater family with nothing but "a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name." In her teen years, Rose was forced into a marriage with Caldeon Hockley, despite her dislike for him, in order to maintain the family's luxurious life and high social status. Boarding of the ''Titanic ''and Romance with Jack Dawson In 1912, Rose boarded the luxurious RMS Titanic in Southampton, England, with her her mother and Caldeon, who is simply referred to as Cal by most. Tired of her repetitive lifestyle and her treatment by people as though she is a helpless child, she attempted to commit suicide on the ''Titanic ''by attempting to throw herself off of the ship. She was stopped, however, by a handsome third-class artist known as Jack Dawson. He convinced her that she should not try and kill herself. On the way back up, she slipped on the railing and, even though Jack saved her, her terrified screams were heard by three of the crew members, who came rushing in an effort to assist her. When Cal caught them sprawled out on the floor together, he attempted to arrest Jack. although Rose saved ''his ''life by telling Cal that he saved her. Cal then invited Jack to dinner in the first-class dining area. The next day, Rose searched for Jack to thank him for what he did. When she found him on the boat deck, they talked for hours about their personal lives and Rose's hopes and dreams that she knew could not be achieved if she married Cal. When Rose saw Jack's sjetchbook, she looked through it and was amazed and shocked to find that a man as poor as he could travel to Paris, France. She also believed that one of the subjects that he had drawn was involved in a love affair with him, which he denied. Later, Jack showed Rose how to spit "correctly" off of the side of the ship, until the Countess of Rowes, the feisty Molly Brown, and Ruth caught Rose doing this. When Rose left with the other women to go dress for the dinner that night, Molly took Jack under her wing and lent him a tuxedo originally intended for her son. While at dinner, Jack charmed the entire table by telling them stories from his life and his way of life. Before he left, he left a note in Rose's hand saying, "Make it count. Meet me at the clock for a real party." Rose met him at a large clock on the ship, where Jack and her danced at a party that several members of the crew and passengers were in. Spicer Lovejoy, Cal's manservant, however, had snuck off to spy on Rose and Jack. The following morning, when Rose had breakfast with Cal, Cal said to her that she "didn't come by that evening", implying that their usual habits were to sleep together. When Rose explained that she was too tired, Cal lectured her for not behaving like most first-class women. Cal then lost his temper and stated that despite the fact that she was not yet his wife by law, she was in practice and had to honor him. In his rage, he threw aside their breakfast table and stormed out of the room. After Cal and Rose's maid, Trudy Bolt, left, Ruth entered and explained to Rose that she could not see Jack anymore because of the debt her father had left them. On the afternoon of April 14th, Rose was on the deck with Thomas Andrews, the builder of the ship, Cal, and Ruth, when Jack grabbed her and took her into the gymnasium. Although he explained to her that she was not like the rest of her family, she stubbornly returned to Cal's side. Later that day, she thought about what was said and went out in search of Jack, finding him at the bow of the ship, where they shared their first kiss as the sun slowly went down. After, Rose asked that Jack draw her wearing nothing but her Heart of the Ocean necklace. She stripped down in her suite and posed for Jack to draw her. When he finished, Rose put her clothes back on and put the sketch in Cal's safe with the necklace and a taunting note. Afterwards, the two were found by Lovejoy and were chased by himl, the couple locked him out of the ship's boiler room were they ran to. They then ventured off and found themselves in the backseat of William Carter's new Renault traveling car, which was located in the cargo hold, and made love in the backseat. The Sinking of the Titanic and Death Rose and Jack returned to the bow of the ship and shared another passionate kiss when the ship gave a sudden lurch. Jack and Rose felt the deathblow of the ship, although none of the passengers predicted the ship's first journey would be its ill-fated last. Rose suggested to Jack that they go and tell Cal and Ruth about the collision with an iceberg in which the ship had taken. When they did, Jack was framed for stealing the diamond and was arrested by Cal. Rose then realized what a self-obsessed and impulsive jerk Cal was. She also realized that her mother was very selfish and did not care of her own daughter's happiness. Furiously, Rose ventured off to find Jack and rescue him. When Andrews gave her instructions as to where Jack was, Rose found him in a room on E Deck that was slowly flooding. He was chained to a pole. Rose tried to find the key so that she could save him but could not retrieve it and was forced to slice off the handcuffs with a fire axe. Jack's friends Tommy Ryan and Fabrizio De Rossi then went with them to the boat deck. Jack, Rose, Fabrizio, and Tommy found Lifeboat 2 upon returning to the boat deck and insisted that Rose get on it with the other women and children boarding it. Although she refused to leave Jack, Cal came by and gave her his jacket, telling her that he had made arrangements for he and Jack to escape the ship. Rose boarded Lieboat 2, but as it was leaving, she jumped off of it and back onto the ship where she reunited with Jack near the ship's Grand Staircase. Although Jack told her that she was stupid for refusing to escape death, Rose told Jack something he had told her, which he accepted, and as they embraced, Rose said that she could not part with him. Cal, meanwhile, had become enraged and chased Rose and Jack through the ship with a shotgun in an effort to shoot them. He was forced to let them escape when his gun ran out of bullets, however. Rose and Jack, meanwhile, had found a young boy crying and had taken him in an effort to help the child escape, however his father got the wrong impression and took the child. Rose and Jack were thrown into a metal gate after two doors bursts, drenching Rose and Jack in their already soaked clothing. Their last hope was a terrified steward, who, in an attempt to open the gate, dropped it in the water and fled, however Jack was able to retrieve it. As more damage was done to the ship, the couple was able to get back to the top of the ship as it split into two pieces. Everyone was forced to grab on to something in order to avoid falling down, but they still toppled into the water. Although there was not anything for Jack to get on to survive the freezing water, he insisted that Rose get on top of an old door that was left floating in the water. Jack was slowly dying of hypothermia, though. He promised Rose that as long as she stayed on the door, she would be alright. He also promised that she would die a painless death in her sleep and live a long happy life. Jack died soon afterward. While Rose was not as severely affected by the hypothermia, it was slowly seeping through her. She could hardly speak. Rose used a nearby whistle to call to the RMS Carpatia, the ship that had come to save the victims of the ''Titanic. ''They rescued her. While on it, she saw Cal one last time, but hid her face in a blanket in order to avoid him. When the ship entered New York City, a steward asked for Rose's name, and she responded "Rose Dawson", taking on Jack's name despite that fact that they were never wed. She went on to do everything she promised Jack she would do. She was wed, had children, one of whom she likely named Jack, and became a successful actress, and, although she never forgot Jack, she never spoke of him to anyone, not even to her future husband, children or grandchildren and Jack only existed in her memories, where he would remain for eighty four years. Treasure hunters led by the famed treasure hunter Brock Lovett came and asked Rose about the ''Titanic ''eighty four years later, when she was an old woman, aged one hundred years old. That night, after the treasure hunters left, Rose dropped the Heart of the Ocean into the ocean, sending it back to the wreck of the titanic, where it belonged. That night she peacefully died in her sleep at the age of 100, about a month before her 101st birthday, in 1996 and reuinited with her first, and possibly only true love, Jack Dawson. Personality and Traits Rose was very optimistic about her life, despite the first-class life she was being pulled into by Cal and Ruth. She had also convinced herself that committing suicide by jumping off of the ship was the only way to save herself from her torturous first-class life. She was also polite (most of the time; there were a few incidents in which she refused to be polite), mainly because she was forced to be. She was very smart and well-educated. She was also very passionate. Rose was incredibly brave and was an extremely talented actress. During her elderly life, Rose began to forget certain things, however, she still was the same kind-hearted woman that she used to be. She could hardly walk, too. She did very little of it and was often wheeled around in a wheelchair. [[Gallery: Rose DeWitt Bukater|'THERE IS A GALLERY FOR ROSE DEWITT BUKATER DAWSON CALVERT,]] Trivia *James Cameron had Gloria Stuart hold her breath at the end when she was sleeping, however, he left it up to the audience to decide whether Rose had died or if she was only dreaming when she was reunited with Jack. Sources ﻿IMDB, the Internet Movie Database Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia ﻿ Category:Characters Category:First-Class Passengers Category:1912 Characters Category:1996 Characters